Such air vents are known in a variety of designs. In general, they serve to adjust in the desired manner the volume and the direction of an air flow supplied to a vehicle interior for air conditioning purposes. Customary components are, for one thing, a shutoff flap by means of which the volume of the air flow may be adjusted, and a plurality of vanes by means of which the direction of the air flow may be determined.
Different attempts have been made to design these air vents in an optically appealing manner. There are, for example, known operating wheels, adjusting rings, and inner levers, to which the vanes and the shutoff flap are connected, or sliding buttons that are disposed on the vanes.
It is the object of the invention to create an air vent that is designed in an optically appealing manner.